Something New
by Freaky Twilighter
Summary: Edward makes a mistake. Bella doesn't take it anymore, uses her love to conquer him. LEMONS. :D


SOMETHING SPECIAL

THE DAY AT THE POOL WAS SUCH A DREAM.

Edward accepted. He didn't reject. He loved me back. It was…a miracle. We did eventually go back to the pool when we found the others weren't there anymore. We had our own pool for ourselves. We went back inside, and when we were done, Edward stroked my cheek. It wasn't so embarrassing seeing each other naked. I was on top of Edward, looking at the curtain, seeing the see through sunset. What a beauty.

"It's beautiful," I said, watching the pink clouds run through it. How can something so beautiful be so…real? Edward followed my gaze to the sun. He smirked at me, and then sighed.

"I don't see it," he said taking a strand of hair out of my face. How could he not see that?

"Maybe you need your eyes adjusted," I tried to joke.

"No, I think I have something here that's more beautiful than the sun," he said following a vein down my neck. I smiled a bit, trying to turn him on. One more time didn't hurt right? I stopped his hand that was roaming around my neck, kissing it on the very top. He looked at me, and then narrowed his eyes. Since I was on top of him, it was the very best. I spread my legs out wide, sitting on him, or maybe his manhood, I didn't really know, I didn't really care. I wanted him and that was it.

I began kissing him, sticking my ass right up, to get the best angle. He kissed back, but again Edward took control. He kissed my cheeks, running down to my neck, _yes. _This was exactly like I wanted it. But I wanted it hard, the whole thing on me. But I didn't imagine him doing it like this. He licked my lower lip; I tried teasing him, denying his request. He had his arms around my waist, and so he slid that right down to my ass. I gasped in shock, and at that very moment he stuck his tongue right on me.

Smart.

I licked back, trying to slither all the way into our own little world. I moaned in appreciation as soon as he began to cup my ass even harder. Come on, Edward. You can do this. Again he began making the trail down my neck, I ran across his hair, smelling him.

I gasped as soon as Edward had been near one of my breasts. He took one and scraped it, using his powerful teeth. Devour me, I thought. But he kept on licking and sucking on them, and soon I could feel the swelling. This was enough. But Edward surprised me, carrying me to jump right into him. I groaned, biting my lip to watch him pleased. But I didn't give up just yet; I put my hands to his chest, rocking us to its fullest. It wasn't enough, but it was enough for his whole crotch to come in all the way. This way, Edward could get the whole view of my breasts. Our moans, or maybe my moans, were enough to make Edward make us jump. It was enough to let him see how much was going to get in. My breasts jumped up and down, from side to side, that I could help but weep. Edward helped by brining my face to his shoulder to stifle the violent sounds. Using his mouth he would muffle the sounds, the thought of making him horny, made me go wild. And finally, Edward didn't take just this once as an answer. He kissed me fast enough to make me go on the rock already; his erection had entered in me fully. Oh god, was this going to be the greatest summer or what?

He pumped, making the best slapping noises the world could ever hear.

"Please, Edward, I need ―OH!" I screamed as soon as he entered my inner walls. Oh god, more, I thought, more! I wrapped my legs around him, sliding my hands all around his back. He dug deeper, trying to find me. I'm almost out, come to me, your almost there.

"Ahh, Bella, you have to moan, I…want to hear you," he said under my shoulder, trying to groan under that.

"Dig deeper," I said trying not to whimper.

He grits his teeth together, trying to pump as much as he could into me. I helped again by groaning, well, screaming to be precise. I arched my back like a snake, trying myself to wrap our bodies around. I grounded our hips together, hard, but from the looks of it, Edward too had his hands on my waist, pressing way too hard. But I didn't mind, as long as what he was doing made it all the way in. So very hot, I said to myself, I was ready. I soon began to notice a rhythm between our slapping, with my small moans and this amount of love in the air; it made the perfect keening melody for us.

"Please," I managed to say without whimpering so much. "Harder, harder!" I said trying to scream it out to him. With such force and with the begging I had crated Edward into a monster. So hard, so much force, I began to find myself trying to do the work. Edward had lost himself in me, he drove in all the way he dared to, and came hard to my walls that clenched around him in my own climax.

Finally, he reeled in, rolling him onto me as a doll. I was so wasted. So…intoxicated by this.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open quickly, realizing where I was.

"Bella?" Edward said from a far edge of the room. I tried to follow his voice but all I could see was darkness.

"Edward where are we?" I said, getting up. I wasn't naked anymore, and we weren't at the waterfall. I was in a bed, a _huge_ one.

"Hold on, let me get the light," he said.

The lights flickered on, my eyes burned because of them adjusting to such brightness. We were in a room, not Edward's nor mines, but a hotel one…I think. He was on the very edge of the corner, standing, staring at me in shock.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I said crawling out of the bed. I was wearing a long T-shirt, apparently some shorts, but it looked just like I was wearing a shirt, were these Edwards?

"Bella, don't come near me," he said gripping the door knob already.

"Why? What's wrong," I said walking up to him. He opened the door, already stepping in it.

"I…hurt you," he said looking down. Hurt? I wasn't hurt, I felt great.

"How? I'm perfectly fine right now," I said stomping my way to him before I tripped down and fell on my hip. I managed not to scream, or shout in pain, that would make Edward panic more. I bit my lip, and then looked at him.

"That didn't…hurt?" he whispered.

"Not at all, I'm in perfect―OW!" I shrieked when I started getting up. I fell back down, gripping my waistband; I raised the shirt off to see the damage.

A bruise.

A big, black and purple one, fingerprints over shadowing it.

"I don't want to do this anymore…Bella," Edward said looking at me in pity.

"Edward, it's not your fault, it's mine." I said looking at the bruise. He shook his head, walking towards me.

"I'm going to stay in this room right next to you until Thursday, Alice and the others left to Georgia for the rest of the week. I thought it would be better to stay here instead of the house, but when I saw you…," he didn't say much, he stomped his way out and slammed the door. I stayed there in the floor, thinking it over.

Just one mistake, one small little mistake changed everything. I got up and took my shorts off. Edward was going to forget; right now he just needed space. I threw the sheets on me and kept still to hear what Edward was doing.

There wasn't anything to hear.

If it weren't Edward out there I would have jumped right out into that room, but it _was _him and right now he needed some space. I shouldn't pressure him like this. He was in pain, and apparently so was I. But he looked so...Stressed, even I didn't want to help him, I felt like I would just mess things up. Again.

But what_ if_ he did need me? What if he was waiting right now, just for me? Maybe, he made a mistake, he didn't know what else to do but just panic. I bit my lip, maybe I could change his mind, make him see that I was all for him, and that he could do anything he wanted with me. I was his.

I'll prove it to him.

I threw the covers off of me and rushed to the door. I cleared my mind, breathing in and out. I couldn't let this one simple mistake take over our lives. I was taking back control and if Edward didn't then I was doing it, I hadn't had enough of this. I charged through the door, not a knock or warning, to find Edward lying on the bed, bare-chested.

He got up, shocked.

"Bella, stay away," he stuttered.

"No," I said stubbornly.

"I'll hurt you," he said closing his eyes and pushing his hand for me to stay away.

"I don't care, this won't end like this," I said through my teeth.

"Bella…," Edward trailed on. I crawled into his bed already, and began touching his chest. "I'm a monster."

"No you are not. I love you," I said bending down to kiss him. He rejected me, not kissing me back. "Edward."

"I won't do it," he said crossing his arms around his chest.

"I'll make you then," I said taking my shirt off. Edward stopped me before it was out of my head.

"No, Bella, don't do this," he said nostrils flaring.

"No, Edward. You don't do this, your making a mistake. Remember that I love you," I said again taking my shirt off. He allowed me this time, but he didn't look at my chest but the bruise.

"What if…I hurt you again?" he said taking a hand to my right hip and not the left.

"It won't happen," I said confidently. And right there, I kissed him, I've had enough. He kissed me back, opening his mouth to taste his sweet tongue again. If just this once, if everything went all right, I think it would come out better than last time, better than anything or anyone out there. He started running his hands down my shoulders, brining my bra down.

"Edward, wait," I said talking over his hair.

"What could is possibly now?" he said, kind of annoyed if you ask me.

"I…ah, want to do something," I said pulling away. I got down from the bed, and went to go flip the lights off and open the curtains, today was a new moon today. I loved them as much as the sunset.

"Bella, what am I going to with you?" Edward chuckled. I came back to the bed, I didn't look at him, and I turned my back to the window. We must have been in the last floor, there were so many buildings smaller than ours, and I wonder if this was The Inn. They were very famous; maybe Edward did bring us here. I looked at the moon; it was so bright, so vivid.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from my back. I hummed in gratitude. He cupped my breasts firmly, I moaned.

"Do you really want this?" he said pinching a nipple through my shirt.

"Yes, I want his now and here, Edward," I managed to say with yelping. He pressed himself and his hardness into me, I groaned. He spun us around quickly as lightning and kissed me with despair into my mouth. His hand ran down my back, holding my ass, grinding him against me. God, how can I not love him?

He thrust his tongue into me, oh god, he _must_ be horny right now. I tried backing up a few spaces, to get onto the bed. Edward didn't cooperate; he kept on kissing me, trying to hold me closer. I moaned under the kisses.

"Edward, we have―," I tripped under him, falling in the edge of then bed.

He chuckled, trying to unstrap my bra. I helped wrapping my arms around his neck. My breasts fell right into his mouth when he threw the bra somewhere.

"Ah," I gasped as soon as he started sucking on them, biting them, and teasing them. "Edward, come on," I said trying to take his boxers off. They fell like sand down his knees. I blushed, grabbing his hips. He got in the bed, carrying me with him. I took my shorts off and started kissing him again. He didn't take it anymore. Instead he took my underwear off…with his teeth. I arched my back in appreciation. I grounded my hips to his, desperate for more, more, more, and more. He smirked and carried me to the bed frame. It had like a small edge of wood, enough for me to sit down.

"You sure?" he said trying not to look at my clit. I smiled and brought his fingers in it.

"Yes." I said moaning. He looked down, sticking his fingers in it. He mouth watered. "Yes, Edward, yes!" I said as soon as he started it doing it to hard. He groaned and lowered his mouth, smelling the flesh of my arousal. He dipped his tongue in it; darting in and out…I bucked against him, craving for more, begging for more. I whimpered his name, trying to keep quiet, but this was going to be loud, _very_ loud. Soon, the last swift thrusts ended. Now I wanted him to be inside.

"Bella, come here," he said still licking his lips.

I sat ready for him to come. He crooned against me, entering me so good. I pressed my fingernails onto his back, tossing my head back.

"You feel so good," he said in between thrusts.

"Yes, Edward, _yes_," I said trying to slide deeper.

"So slick, so wet," he said trying to pump harder. Wet? Mmm, I like that word. I _like_ this Edward, I _loved_ this Edward. He groaned, picking up speed now.

"Edward, harder, harder." I said looking at him.

"I'll hurt you again. I…can't do that," he said still pumping.

"No, you won't," I said quickly. "Edward, faster, I want it faster." I moaned to his chest.

He looked at the wall behind us. Took his hands and threw them on the wall. He looked at me, I nodded. He drove into without caution, passing normal speed right now, anything remotely human.

"Is this what you want," he growled, looking at my breasts moving from side to side.

"_Yees_," I wept. The feeling, there was such a feeling inside of me, completely ravaging my body, pumping into me with everything he was capable of, sent such brutal waves of pleasure. He groaned and panted my name, kissing me as I gasped and panted under the kiss, he threw his head back, revealing his abandon. He was out of control lost inside, trying to claim my inner walls. I screamed now, Edward bent down again to kiss me, to stifle the sound. As I calmed under Edward's mouth, I was still whimpering his name, he broke away, gasping and saying my name.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he whispered, after each pump. His body shook violently; it rippled through me, melting my muscles and everything inside me.

He collapsed on the bed, bringing him with me.

"Ow," he said rubbing himself.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Nothing just hurts," he said, chuckling a bit.

"That was great," I said, still gasping.

"Did I hurt you?" he said, anxious.

"Nope, healthy as a horse," I said kissing him. He broke away, looking at the ceiling.

"Want to do it again," he said a little nervous.

And with that, he rolled us gently on my side to start it all over again.

ðшЇ₤Igђŧ ₣я€дЌ


End file.
